


it’s warm by the fire (you light in me)

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Being snowed in at a cabin in the woods turns out to be a far better time than Bokuto had anticipated.





	it’s warm by the fire (you light in me)

Normally, he’s able to fall asleep within minutes, but tonight, Koutarou is having trouble. His mind is wandering nonstop, and it shows no signs of settling down. There’s no one thing he’s thinking about, other than thinking about the fact that he’s thinking, and  _not_  sleeping. Because he’s thinking about that a lot.

Squirming around in the sleeping bag, Koutarou huffs out a dissatisfied breath. It's small inside, with Akaashi and him sharing it.

They're snowed in and can’t go anywhere until the morning, so sleeping is the best way to pass the time until then. And he feels like it’s late enough anyway that he should want to go to sleep. He always goes to bed kinda early. What’s different about tonight?

“You’re restless.”

The words are spoken so close to him that he swears he can feel the air given off by them on his face.

That’s him exaggerating a little, though. But they are pretty close. Only a few centimeters distance, he’d imagine. Real close.

Akaashi, who’d said the words, is the opposite of restless. Koutarou doesn’t think he’s moved a muscle since they crammed into the sleeping bag together. It’s kind of unnatural really. But Akaashi doesn’t need to move as much as he seems to need to, so maybe it's not weird.

“Can’t sleep,” Koutarou mutters, trying to squirm a little less obviously.

“I’ve noticed.”

“You’re not sleepin’ either!”

It comes out more defensively than he intended, so then he adds, “Sorry.”

“I’m not used to retiring so early.”

“Oh right, you’re a night owl, aren’t ya, ‘Kaashi?”

“More or less,” Akaashi answers, leaning his head on his arm and staring back at Koutarou. His eyes are shaded, appearing more black than murky green in the lack of lighting. Akaashi’s eyes have always been interesting to him. They’re a pretty color, one you have to really study to understand.

He’s studied them a lot, so he knows.

Something funny stirs in Koutarou’s stomach, twisting and turning his guts into knots. The sensation is unpleasant but not exactly unfamiliar. He feels it a lot when they’re hanging out together lately, when Akaashi looks at him, or they’re kind of close, like they are now. Somehow tonight it’s worse than it usually is, and he can feel his heart kick into higher gear too, pumping away erratically.

Half-formed ideas sneak into his head, and it takes him a moment to absorb them. But when he does, Koutarou realizes with a flicker of warmth what he wants to do.

He wants to kiss him.

Wait, he thinks suddenly, backtracking a little.

Kiss Akaashi? That’s kind of… risky.

After all, what if when he does it, Akaashi just gets angry? What if he rejects him, or yells at him and says he’s gross? Then he’ll have to spend the rest of the night here with Akaashi, being all mad at him. That would be the worst, Koutarou concludes, a frown ghosting over his face.

But then he looks back at Akaashi.

His face is framed by the light from the fireplace, its glow softening his otherwise sallow complexion. Akaashi’s hair is sticking out in every which way, the curls having devolved into a static-filled mess. It’s a mixed picture to be sure, but it still stirs Koutarou’s heart.

“Bokuto-san?”

He gulps. Akaashi saying his name only makes him want to kiss him more. Kiss the name off his lips, maybe.

Yeah, he decides. If he doesn’t try now, he’s not sure when he’ll have the courage to again. And if everything goes downhill, there’s always sleeping for real to get him through the night. It’s now, or never.

Koutarou leans in slowly, and freezes partway.

Akaashi’s head is laying on his hand, and it’s not the easiest angle. If he wants him to move though, he’s gonna have to admit to what he wants. In words. Which is something he’s not sure he can do. Taking the plunge physically is one thing, saying out loud what he wants is another.

In the end, he doesn’t get to think it through.

“What are you doing?”

Koutarou really gulps that time, leaving a lump lodged in his throat. He thinks fast.

“Just uh… huggin’ you good night. Yeah, that’s okay, right? Just hopin’ you sleep good, even though it’s cold and stuff. Sorry about all this, Akaashi! I really thought that trail was gonna lead us back to the resort! But it didn’t, so-” he starts to ramble, feeling a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck.

He still hasn’t scooted back. Now that he’s come this far, Koutarou’s not sure how to smoothly go back to where he was laying. Not without a whole heap of excuses to justify why he moved in the first place. 

"No, it didn't."

Something in Akaashi's tone makes him change tack. "Are ya... still upset?"

"A little. But at least we have shelter. And supplies. Which we wouldn't have had without my foresight."

Akaashi's face molds into a small frown. It's not piercing, and he doesn't seem to be frowning at him, but Koutarou can't help but feel guilty. Earlier, he'd razzed Akaashi about his huge hiking backpack, and how he wasn't going to need all the stuff in there. They were only supposed to have been out here for the afternoon. Until he'd went and gotten them lost. It's all his fault for going off trail. He knows that.

Frowning himself, Koutarou edges backward what little that he can.

"Yeah. You were smart about it," he says, feeling the guilt multiply. It feels like a thousand invisible wounds to his soul. It doesn't matter that they'll probably get back to the resort fine tomorrow. None of this should have happened at all, and that's on him.

"I was really dumb, I'm sorry-"

"Bokuto-san."

Akaashi's voice cuts across his half-baked apology, stopping it for good.

"Next time, I'd like it if you could listen to me more. However, that doesn't mean I'm blaming you for everything." He looks away briefly, and Koutarou tries to follow his gaze. Meanwhile, his ears are perked for the rest of what Akaashi has to say. "I didn't have to follow you here. That was my decision. The wrong one perhaps, but I'm glad that I made it."

"Really?"

"I don't want to imagine how you would have spent the night without me."

Koutarou's eyebrow raises.

"You're not entirely unresourceful, but... you wouldn't have had basic comforts. You could have frozen. I... I might not have gotten to talk to you again, like we are now. I would have regretted that terribly."

Akaashi's looking at him directly now, and his gaze is intense. Almost burning; Koutarou only manages to hold it for a second or two before he needs to look away. He's not sure how to respond. He only knows that his heart hasn't stopped pounding the whole time Akaashi's been talking. And if that doesn't say something, nothing does. He's gotta say something back, something good like what Akaashi said. Doesn't he?

Except that he doesn't know how to say it.

"Bokuto-san." 

He tries not to look as surprised as he feels at Akaashi addressing him again so suddenly.

"Can I ask... how you feel?"

"About?"

"About if we never got to speak to one another again."

Koutarou has to stop himself from blurting out his first thought. Bad doesn't exactly convey the whole realm of his feelings, after all. It's more than bad. Akaashi and him talk all the time. They spend a lot of their time together, these days. He'd even go as far as to say that in their free time, they're inseperable. Akaashi is his best buddy. ...Who he also wants to kiss.

That's a lot to try and say. He wants to get it right.

"I'd miss it," he says, staring downward, brows locked together in thought.

"Talking?" Akaashi asks, voice nearly a whisper. It's strange, Koutarou thinks, because he's the only one who should be nervous right now. What with all he's trying to admit to. Why's Akaashi sound nervous? He can't remember the last time he's seen him act that way.

"More than that." His brows furrow tighter.

"I see."

"I'd kind of miss... everything?" Koutarou tries, meeting Akaashi's gaze again. And it's intense, again. But this time, he feels like his eyes must be about the same. "Not just talkin' but bein' around you and stuff. I like you a lot, 'Kaashi."

A little lower on his face, Akaashi's mouth forms a small smile. It's awkward on his face, far different from the smirks and grins he makes without noticing after a game they win. Those are bold, and transform his whole expression. This one's barely there, but somehow, it holds just as much warmth to it. Koutarou blinks after a spell, realizing he's staring.

But when he looks up, Akaashi's staring too. It's quiet, in the cabin, except for the sound of the wind outside, and the faint crackle of the fire they'd lit. Yet he feels no need to break up the silence for once.

Koutarou just thinks, with dawning inspiration, that it's the right moment. As right as it's gonna get. So he doesn't ask.

Leaning in close, he cups Akaashi's face with his hand, tipping it toward him. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, molding together like they were meant to. Akaashi's hand finds his and covers it, and he presses back firmly when Koutarou shifts angles, turning ever so slightly to the side. That alone makes his heart beat hard enough to break out of his body. It's the opposite of the rejection he feared earlier.

It's perfect.

Satisfied, he pulls away to give Akaashi a smile.

"Guess that's all right then," he jokes, smile edging toward a cheeky grin instead.

Akaashi's hand leaves his. He uses it to cover Koutarou's grin.

"I'm still upset about how we got to this point," he says. He neither sounds nor seems mad at all, though, so Koutarou keeps on grinning. Using his hand, he removes the one muffling him.

"Sure you are, 'Kaashi."

"You got us lost on the mountain just in time for a blizzard to hit, while being incredibly unprepared yourself. If I didn't have supplies, we'd be, as you would call it, toast. That's not exactly a stroke of brilliance, Bokuto-san. Even if it did have some... fortunate side effects."

"So I'm  _fortunate_  to kiss!" Koutarou crows happily, unable to resist wiggling a brow too. In response, he receives a mighty glare.

"That does not make sense, and you're smart enough to be aware of it."

He is, Koutarou thinks, but it's too tempting to push Akaashi's buttons at this point, now that he knows things between them are good. More than good, actually. As in when they get off the mountain, Akaashi might want to kiss him again, good. Though, he may want to keep the teasing lowkey until he can test that theory out for sure.

Until then, he's certain that what's between them is enough to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://risquetendencies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
